If Only I Could Turn Back Time
by queen.of.hearts.4220
Summary: Zoey and James had just met at a PCA party where things between the two escalate. Three months later Zoey finds out shocking news that will alter both her and James' lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey had been throwing up for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. She was in the girls bathroom hunched over the toilet seat when it hit her. She hadn't had her period since a few days before the after exams party. After flushing the toilet Zoey walked into her dorm room where she sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands.

"What's wrong Zo?" Lola asked as she sat next to Zoey.

"I- I think I might be pregnant" Zoey whispered.

"What-?" Lola said in shock.

Quinn jumped off of her bed and crouched down in front of Zoey.

"Hey, don't worry Zo, we'll get a test" Quinn said reassuringly, "pregnancy scares happen all the time, I'm sure its nothing."

The girls hopped into Lola's car and drove off campus to the nearest drug store where they bought a pregnancy test. They drove back to PCA where Zoey took the pregnancy test. Now all they could do was wait. Zoey couldn't help but think about what had happened months before.

* * *

***3 Months Earlier***

Chase had just left PCA to study in England, and Zoey was really upset. He was her first friend at PCA and she didn't know what to do without him. Quinn and Lola made Zoey go with them at the end of exams party, in hopes of cheering her up.

At the party the girls made their way over to the dance floor. They danced and drank, and that was enough to temporarily keep Chase off of Zoey's mind. They were all feeling tipsy by the time Lola spotted a hot, tall, blonde guy scoping out Zoey.

"Zoey, that guy over there seems totally into you!" Lola said as she motioned with her eyes where he was dancing.

Zoey glanced over and gave him a flirty smile, in which case he walked over and asked Zoey if he could get her a drink.

"Uhhuh" was all Zoey managed to get out. She was too mesmerized by his straight white teeth, blonde hair, and tall muscular build.

He smiled at her and shortly returned with drinks in his hand for Zoey and himself.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Zoey" she responded with a smile.

"Well Zoey, you look amazing. I'm James by the way." James said.

They both started to dance together and before they knew it they were grinding on each other. James placed his hands on Zoey's hips, as they swayed to the music. Zoey raised her arms above her head and James ran his hands up and down Zoey's body.

Zoey was having a great time. It might've been the alcohol, but she wasn't even thinking about Chase. She wasn't thinking at all, which was the beautiful part. She was having a good time with James and that was all that mattered.

James couldn't resist Zoey anymore. He whispered in her ear and Zoey looked at him, giggled and nodded. James' face lit up and he grabbed Zoey's hand and lead her outside of the party. Zoey was stumbling as they were walking, so James picked her up and carried her until they got inside of his dorm room. He shut the door behind them and grabbed Zoey around the waist. As seconds passed, their kissing grew more intense, until they landed in James' bed.

* * *

***Present Day***

"Zoey, I want to be sensitive, but I mean, I want to know…when did this all happen? And who with?" asked Lola.

"I wasn't completely honest about what happened at the end of exams party…. I slept with James." Zoey answered

"Whoa, James Garrett? From homeroom? Why didn't you tell me Zo?" Lola asked.

"Because we were both drunk and it was a mistake. I just wanted to forget that it ever happened." Zoey said as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Quinn's watch beeped and they knew that the 2 minutes were up. This moment would decide Zoey's and future, and she knew it. Zoey walked over to the desk that the test was lying on.

"It's positive." Zoey chocked on her words, "Why did this have to happen? I'm only a junior, I'm not ready to be-e a mom!" she sobbed.

"Zoey, the party was 3 months ago…didn't you notice that you didn't get your period?" Quinn asked.

"I just didn't think to much about it…" Zoey sniffled, "I guess I just didn't want to believe that I actually could be pregnant."

"What are you going to tell James?" Lola asked.

"I'm not sure…I haven't talked to him since the night that we slept together." Zoey shrugged.

Zoey put her head on Lola's shoulder as Lola reassured her about everything, even though they both knew how much of a change this would be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe it's a false positive," said Quinn.  
"Or maybe this is actually happening and I'm going to have a baby with a guy that I barley know" said Zoey.  
"You need to make an appointment at the doctors before you jump to any conclusions" Lola suggested, "There's a free clinic down the road- I can drive you."

Zoey called the clinic and made an appointment for that afternoon. When they arrived, they checked in and after much waiting Zoey got called to the back.

"My name is Dr. Martino," he said as he shook hands with Lola and Zoey "Now which one of you is Zoey?" Dr. Martino asked.  
"I am" Zoey replied.  
"Okay, so it says here that you think you're pregnant?" Dr. Martino confirmed.  
"Yes, I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive. I just wanted to make sure that the results were accurate" Zoey replied.

Dr. Martino drew a tube Zoey's blood and said that she would receive a phone call when they knew the results. Zoey thanked the doctor and then she and Lola returned back to PCA. The girls were all sitting in their dorm room again when Zoey's phone started to ring.

"Hello? This is she." There was a long pause before Zoey's next response, "Thank you." Zoey said solemnly as she hung up the phone.  
"Well?" Quinn asked.  
"I'm 3 months pregnant." Zoey answered.

* * *

Zoey worked up the courage to knock on James' dorm room. She had seen him around campus, but she hadn't talked to him since the party. James opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Zoey?" He said in disbelief.  
"Hi James" Zoey said nervously, "I need to talk to you about something."  
"Okay, sure" James said cautiously.

He motioned for Zoey to come in, but when she peered in she saw his roommates.

"Not here" Zoey quickly responded, "I need to talk to you, but not here."

James looked at Zoey in confusion.

"It's really important James." Zoey said as her lips started to tremble and her eyes filled with tears."  
"Yeah, of course." James said as he exited his dorm room and walked towards Zoey.

* * *

"I'm sorry for pulling you away from your friends." Zoey said to James as they continued to walk aimlessly.  
"Don't worry about it" James responded as he gave Zoey a friendly smile.

They walked by a bench and Zoey motioned for James to sit down next to her.

"So what's going on? What did you need to tell me?" James asked.  
"James, do you remember when we slept together 3 months ago at the end of exams party?" Zoey asked.  
"Yeah...?" James replied, still puzzled.  
"I'm...I'm pregnant. James, I'm so sorry." Zoey's whole body trembled and tears flooded out of her eyes as she looked at James' shocked expression.  
"What?" James replied, "Are you sure?"  
"That I'm pregnant? Yah. That you're the father? Yes. I just found out. I'm 3 months along and that traces back to you and I at the party…" Zoey said as she drifted off.

James paused for a long time before he responded. "I'm sorry Zoey, that whole night should have never happened."

"I am too, I didn't want this to happen. I just don't know what I'm going to do" Zoey said as she held her head in her hands and sobbed.  
"Hey, Zoey, look at me, listen to me" James said as Zoey leaned her head up against his chest and he wrapped her in his arms. "You aren't alone. Were going to figure out what to do. Okay?" James said reassuringly.  
"Okay, thank you." Zoey sniffled.

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know if I should continue with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! This is my first fanfiction and I am really having fun with this plot line. I hope that you like the story so far! Michael, Logan, and Dustin haven't been in the story so far but they are making their first appearances in this chapter so READ! Okay I hope you like it. Review what you think! And once you're done with this chapter, I will be posting part 2 in a few minutes so check back! Enjoy!**

* * *

Zoey pulled out of James' grip and wiped away the tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" James asked.  
"Not really" Zoey said as she sighed, "My main concern was how you were going to take the news, but I'm so relieved now that you know."  
"I want you to know that I'll be here for you" James said as he placed his hand on Zoey's, "I'll even take you to the clinic myself. We'll do this together."  
"What are you talking about?" Zoey asked, taken back.  
"Well Zoey, I want to do the right thing here, for me and for you! I mean were in high school- boarding school! Where would you keep a baby? Your dorm room? This just isn't realistic... We have so much more to do in life: finishing high school, going to college, starting a career, before we should even think about starting a family" James replied.

Getting an abortion hadn't even crossed Zoey's mind until now. She had always been pro-life, but now that this was all happening to her, she understood how people could explore this as an option. She and James had their whole lives ahead of them. She had always wanted to fall madly in love, get married, and to be the perfect power couple. That was her dream, not this.

"Maybe someday when the time is right, we'll each fall in love and then start a family. But you're right; I don't think I'm ready yet" Zoey said as her eyes looked solemnly to the ground.

Zoey pulled out her cell phone and found the website to a nearby abortion clinic.

"James, this costs $200 dollars," Zoey said, "We don't have that kind of money."  
James paused for a moment to think before answering, "But you know someone who does."

* * *

Zoey resentfully knocked on a door only to than be greeted by Logan Reese.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked in a disgusted tone.  
"Look, I know that we didn't end on good terms the last time we talked but I need to ask you for a favor…" Zoey said as she proceeded walked into Logan's dorm room.  
"Hey Zo!" Michael said cheerfully as he glanced up from his iPod and took off his headphones.  
"Hi Michael" Zoey said quickly before returning her attention to Logan's response.  
"So you do everything in your power to make me angry just so that I would get sent back to anger management classes, and you expect me to help you with something?" Logan asked, clearly annoyed.  
"Logan, you should've never sent that awful voice mail to my little brother. What was I suppose to do? Let it go? You need to get your anger under control. But that's not what I'm here to walk about" Zoey said.  
"Aww but we were having such a fun conversation" Logan said sarcastically.  
"Logan, just please listen...I need to borrow $200 from you" Zoey said.  
"Give me one good reason why I should lend you of all people money" Logan replied.  
"The less you know the better" Zoey answered vaguely.  
"Don't be dramatic Zoey…what, do you have an over due library book?" Logan mocked Zoey.  
"Logan, please just do this for me…" Zoey asked desperately.  
"You still haven't given me a reason!" Logan replied.  
"Look, I'm sure that Zoey has a good reason for needing the money." Michael finally chimed in, trying to defend Zoey.  
"And what would that reason be?" Logan asked Michael as he made eye contact with Zoey.  
"I'm pregnant okay!" Zoey finally spit out, "I need the money for an abortion…" she said shamefully.

Michael looked at Zoey with his mouth hanging open in shock while Logan took a minute to process the news.

"So you won't even make out with me but you'll sleep with someone?" Logan asked.  
"Logan!" Zoey screamed in anger, "This is serious!"  
"Dude!" Michael said in response to Logan's comment.  
"Okay look I'm sorry" Logan said, "But I mean…whose- whose is it?" he asked motioning towards her stomach.  
Zoey wrapped her arms around her stomach and responded "James Garrett's."  
"Wait, tall blonde kid? I know him…you would choose him over me?" Logan asked, still shocked.  
"I will hurt you!" Michael said while making a fist at Logan. "Are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Michael asked while returning his attention to Zoey.  
"Yeah" Zoey responded unsteadily, "Logan, are you going to make me ask again?"

Logan ignored Zoey's comment until Michael gave him a death stare.

"Okay, fine" Logan said while going through his wallet and counting money.  
"Thank you Logan" Zoey said while she gave him a shy smile.

She took the money from Logan's hand turned to leave.

"Were- well I'm here for you Zo, if you ever want to talk" Michael said to Zoey.  
Zoey turned around with a hint of a smile, "I know," she answered before walking out.

"I expect my money back, paid in full!" Logan shouted towards Zoey before the door shut.  
"You are the least sensitive person i have ever met" Michael said as he shook his head at Logan and returned to his music.

* * *

Zoey, Quinn, and Lola were sitting in their dorm room talking.

"How did James take the news?" Lola asked, "You did tell him, right?"  
"Yeah I told him.. And well…" said Zoey drifted off.  
"What are you not telling us?" Quinn asked.  
"He asked me to get an abortion," Zoey said nonchalantly.  
**"**Oh my gosh!" said Quinn in response.  
"Did you smack him? I would've smacked him!" Lola responded, enraged.  
"No not exactly" Zoey responded.  
"Well what did you do then?" Quinn asked.  
"I kind of agreed with him" Zoey responded, "It's the best thing for me and James."  
"I can't believe this! Did he threaten to leave you or something Zo? You don't need him" Lola said.  
"No he didn't threaten me at all, it's just unrealistic to go through with all of this. Thats all" Zoey answered.  
"What happened to the moral Zoey that we all know and love?" Lola asked as she stood up.  
"She got a new perspective!" Zoey yelled as she stood up to face Lola.  
"Look, everyone just calm down" Quinn said as she walked in between the two, "Lola, as wrong as I think this is, Zoey is our friend and we need to support her. It's her decision."

Lola rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm crashing somewhere else" she said as she stuffed a few of her belongings into a bag and walked out of the room.

"She'll come around Zo," said Quinn.

Zoey nodded her head in agreement with Quinn and the two sat in silence.

* * *

Zoey called the abortion clinic and made an appointment for the following afternoon. That night in bed, she couldn't help but think of what an impulsive decision she was making. She had only known about this baby's existence for a day and she was already planning to get rid of it. She placed her hand on her stomach and tried to comprehend the fact that she had a baby living in her tummy. A tiny, innocent baby that was unaware of Zoey and James' plan for it's life. A mother is supposed to love and protect her child, and Zoey knew that she was doing the exact opposite.

_Stop is Zoey_ she thought as she found herself second guessing the decision she and James made earlier. _This is all for the best. How would you tell Dustin? He looks up to you; I can't disappoint him, or mom and dad. They would think that this was their fault somehow. Just picture how they would react. They can't know and this can't happen. _Zoey rolled over onto her side and took her hand off of her stomach, trying to imagine that it was never there in the first place. _Over thinking this will just make what needs to be done harder. You can't let your emotions get in the way of things_ Zoey finished. She couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she was making the wrong decision…

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I will be posting chapter 3 part 2 in a few minutes so check back and read the next chapter to find out what happens! I want to thank all of you for reading this story; You're all fantastic! Don't forget to review any thoughts you may have about the story! :)**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**A/N: Welcome to part 2 of chapter 3. If you like the story then review. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you?" Quinn asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. You should be in class anyways" Zoey responded.  
"Well if you change your mind let me know. Call if you need anything" Quinn said as she grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.

Zoey took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was going to have to face that day.

* * *

Zoey and James went to their morning classes, and planned on leaving PCA at lunch to be able to make it to the appointment on time. That whole day Zoey found herself unfocused in class and dreading what was about to take place that afternoon. The bell rang and everyone emptied the classroom to go eat lunch.

Zoey walked out of the classroom and saw James leaned up against the wall, awaiting her arrival.

"Ready?" He asked.

Zoey nodded and the two walked outside.

* * *

James and Zoey were walking past the lunch tables toward the parking lot when Zoey saw Dustin running towards her.

"Hey Zo!" Dustin said with a smile, "I haven't seen you in forever!"  
"I know, it's just…I've been…umm busy the last couple of days." Zoey said nervously.

Dustin gave Zoey a weird look, and then motioned his head towards James.

"Ohh sorry! This is James. He's an uhh, he's a friend of mine" Zoey said.  
"Hey I'm Dustin" he replied, "Where are you guys headed anyways? The lunch tables are over there," he asked as he pointed towards them.  
"We were umm-" Zoey looked at James for help.  
"Just headed to go get some lunch off campus" James lied.  
"Ohh alright" Dustin said, "Are you okay Zo? You seem-"  
"I'm fine, but we really need to get going" Zoey said.  
"Ohh okay" Dustin said disappointedly, "Have fun..."

Dustin sadly trudged over to rejoin his friends while Zoey and James rushed to his car to avoid any other interruptions. Zoey hated lying to Dustin but what other choice did she have? He couldn't find out about this.

* * *

The car ride to the clinic was silent; neither of them knew what to say. Zoey felt a flood of emotions come over her when when she walked through the double doors leading into the waiting room. Zoey finished the paper work that was given to her by the lady working the front desk. After waiting for what seemed to be the forever, a nurse opened the door leading to the back.

"Zoey Brooks" she called in a monotone voice.

Zoey looked at James and he squeezed her hand in return.

"I'll be here when you get back," James said with a hint of a smile.

Zoey followed the nurse into a room where she was handed a hospital gown to change into.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse stated before shutting the door.

After much waiting, the doctor, who was accompanied by the same nurse as before, walked into the room and introduced herself as Dr. Gonzales.

"I'm here to perform your procedure. I can tell that you're quite nervous, but you're going to be well taken care of; try to relax." Dr. Gonzales said in a soft and comforting tone.  
Zoey on the verge of crying at this point responded, "It's just I've never- I've never been in a situation like this before."  
"Most of my patients are as new to this as you are, and they get through it. You will too. It is a simple procedure. Do you have any questions before we begin? Dr. Gonzales asked.

* * *

James was sitting in the waiting room avidly tapping his foot against the ground while taking in his surroundings. A TV was hanging on the wall to his far left, the receptionist desk straight ahead, and a shelf of brochures and pamphlets to his right.

He walked over and chose one entitled _track your baby's growth_. The pamphlet included a picture and summary of a baby's growth week by week. James looked at the twelve-week picture and admired it. It was exciting to imagine that his future son or daughter looked like that.

He then felt a sharp pain throughout his body. He snapped out of his slaphappy mood and remembered the whole reason why he was even there. He quickly put the pamphlet back, not wanting to get attached when he knew the fate of the situation.

* * *

Back at PCA, Logan, Michael, Quinn and Lola were eating lunch, though Quinn and Lola didn't have an appetite.

"You guys haven't even touched your food; are you trying to lose weight or something?" Logan asked in an irritated tone.  
"Why am I your friend again?" Lola asked as she rolled her eyes.

Quinn continued to push her fork through her salad, pushing the lettuce in circles.

"Seriously? What's the big deal?" Logan asked again.  
"Well…has Zoey told you anything about umm…" Quinn said not wanting to give anything away.  
"About…" Michael looked around to make sure that no one was looking and then imitated a baby bump with his hands.  
"Yeah" Quinn confirmed, "When did she tell you guys?"  
Logan replied, "She came by yesterday asking to borrow $200 so that-"  
"Don't even say it! It makes me sick!" Lola said with a sour face as she pushed her food away from her.  
"I don't find it right either, but in the end I guess its her choice" Michael said as he took a bite of food.  
"Well this will all be over soon enough I guess" said Quinn, still picking at her salad.

* * *

Meanwhile, James was on edge, which made the remaining twenty minutes seem like twenty years. Finally, James heard the door opening and his eyes shot up to see Zoey there, sobbing. She was obviously shaken up. James quickly stood up, walked over to Zoey and the two embraced.

James slid his hand behind Zoey's back and gently led her over to one of the chairs where she sat and he crouched down in front of her. He put his hand on her face and stoked her cheek with his thumb.

"Shhh It's okay, don't cry" James said trying to comfort Zoey.  
"I couldn't do it" Zoey murmured in between sobs.  
"What?" James asked, shocked.  
"I didn't get the abortion" Zoey answered, "I'm sorry, I know that this is what you wanted, but I couldn't go through with it."  
James took a minute to process what he had just heard before answering, "Don't be sorry Zo. I got to thinking while you were in there how much I actually care about this baby. I guess I just didn't want to admit it because I was scared and I didn't know if I could handle this, but I can, and I know that now"

Zoey laughed and cried tears of happiness. Even James felt himself tearing up when the two hugged.

Zoey receded before adding, "This is going to be a big change, and it wont be easy-"  
"I know, but we can do this" James said as he grinned.

The two drove back to PCA and got to know each other in the car over, after all, they would need to build a relationship with each other considering their decision to have this baby.

**A/N: Did you think that she was actually going to go through with it? Did you really think that I would end this series so soon? :) Review what you thought! Thank you guys again for reading! I hope that the topic about abortion didn't offend anyone; I am pro- life but every circumstance is different and I am in no way judging any one for any reason. Review what you would like to see happen in the upcoming chapters. I read your reviews and take them into consideration as I am writing so I really appreciate what you guys have to say. And thank you to those that are still reading! I hope you have a lovely evening! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I know that so far the plot line has been over the course of a few days but I'm it's starting to move along. So enjoy the chapter and review what you think! :)**

* * *

Zoey and James arrived at PCA and were immediately spotted by Lola, Quinn, Michael and Logan. Quinn ran up to Zoey and each gave her a hug while Lola stood there with her arms crossed, trying to avoid making eye contact with Zoey.

"Hey Zo, how do you feel?" Quinn asked.  
"Pregnant" Zoey giggled as she put her hands on her stomach.

Everyone was shocked and somewhat relieved, including Lola who in return hugged Zoey and apologized for her acting like a jerk before.

* * *

Zoey was out to dinner with Dustin, listening to him ramble on about his day and the new video game that he had been playing.

"Listen Dustin" Zoey cut in, "I've been meaning to tell you something."  
"Is it about that guy you were having lunch with?" Dustin teased, "I don't mind if you're dating him Zo, as long as he treats you right."  
"That's not exactly it, but it has something to do with him," replied Zoey.  
"Then what is it?" Dustin asked.  
"Well, I'm going to have a baby" Zoey said waiting for Dustin to respond.  
"Really?" asked Dustin.  
"Yeah" Zoey said shamefully, "Dustin, I'm sorry, I know that I am supposed to be someone that you can look up too-"  
"So I'm going to be an uncle?" Dustin asked with a huge grin, "That's so cool!"

Zoey smiled with relief and gave Dustin a big hug. She hadn't thought of the bright side of this situation until she saw Dustin's reaction to the news, which made Zoey just as excited as he was.

* * *

Zoey and James both called home to tell their parents the news, and although disappointed, both families were supportive. Now that everyone knew about the baby, it sunk in for the both of them that this was actually happening, and there was no turning back.

* * *

Zoey and James nervously headed to their first doctors appointment. The nurse walked them down the hallway into a tiny room where she told Zoey to lay on the ultrasound table. Both Zoey and James were excited but mostly unsure of what to expect. Shortly afterward, the doctor came in and shook hands with James and Zoey introducing herself as Dr. Fields.

She looked at her file and asked, "It says here that you're 16 weeks pregnant, yes?"

Zoey nodded with a shaky smile. James saw the fear in Zoey's eyes, so he grabbed her hand in both of his and gave her a reassuring smile. The nurse prepared the ultrasound transducer and moments later Zoey felt the ice-cold gel touch her skin. Suddenly, the room filled with the sound of a steady beating rhythm. The sound was their baby's heart beat. She and James directed their eyes to the monitor and Zoey felt tears stream down her cheeks. She instantly fell in love with the baby that appeared on the screen. She looked to James and saw that he was tearing up too.

"Have you decided what you are going to do pertaining to this pregnancy?" The doctor asked.

Zoey looked at James and then back to the doctor, shaking her head no.

The nurse nodded back and then asked, "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"  
Again, looking back at James first, Zoey replied with a smile, "No, we want to be surprised."

The nurse printed out pictures of the ultrasound and set up the next appointment with Zoey. On the way back to PCA, Zoey turned off the radio and turned to James.

"James, we really need to decide what were going to do."  
"I know Zo, and I've been thinking…I want to do what you want to do. If you want to give the baby up for adoption, then we'll find a loving family for this baby to be raised by…but if you want to keep the baby, I want to be here for you and I want to be in this baby's life."  
Zoey paused for a moment before blurting out, "Am I a selfish person for wanting to keep it?"  
"No, not at all" James looked to Zoey and smiled.  
"James, I don't want my someone else to raise my baby…I love it so much and I can't just give it up…I want to keep it," Zoey said.  
James grinned and looked to Zoey. "Me too" he answered while placing his hand on Zoey's.

They came to a red light when James looked at Zoey and kissed her.

"I want us to be a family," he said while putting his arm around her.  
"I do too" Zoey responded as she kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: Yay James and Zoey are a couple now :) If you want, review what you want the baby's name and gender to be; other wise I will pick, so review what you want it to be! :) & Thank you so much for reading! **


	6. Chapter 5

Zoey and James were in the desolate girls lounge one evening watching TV. James had his arm around Zoey and she was snuggled into his chest. James looked down at Zoey, kissed her and put his hand on her rounded tummy.

"Look at how big James Jr. is getting!" James said as he chuckled at the nickname he had made up for the baby.  
"I know that I'm getting bigger but…I- I'm not that big, right?" Zoey asked, raising her head from James' chest.  
"Zo, of course you're staring to show...I mean you have a _baby_ growing inside of you" James answered.

Zoey looked down at her abdomen, exaggerating the size of her baby bump, and she started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Zo, I didn't mean to upset you" James said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, "You don't look fat, you look pregnant. You are the perfect weight for the health of you and the baby."

Zoey nodded her head and returned her head to James' chest, however she couldn't stop thinking about how much bigger she had been getting the past few months…

* * *

"How about this one?" Lola asked as she held a long pink dress up to her body.

April was already here, and there was only three weeks until prom. Lola and Quinn had to practically drag Zoey along dress shopping with them.

"Yeah that one looks fine…" Zoey said with a fake smile.

Quinn and Lola looked to each other, saddened by Zoey's response.

"Here Zo, why don't you try this one on?" Quinn suggested as she held out a plain, red dress in Zoey's direction.  
"I already told you guys that I'm not going to prom," Zoey said sadly.  
"Zoey you look fine!" Lola said trying to raise Zoey's confidence about her baby belly.  
"No, I look pregnant," answered Zoey, "Like I would even fit into any of these…" she said as she picked through a rack of tight fitted gowns.  
"Zoey, this is your junior prom! This will be your last school dance before you become a full time mommy. I just don't want you to regret not going" Quinn said with a frown.

Zoey knew that Quinn was right, but she was embarrassed enough already by her baby bump.

"Just try on one dress," said Quinn, still holding out the red dress towards Zoey.

Zoey grabbed onto it and rolled her eyes at Quinn's persistence. Zoey came out of the dressing room wearing the dress, and she looked stunning.

"Oh my gosh! Zoey, you look hot!" Lola said as she clapped in excitement.

Zoey walked in front of the mirror where she admired how good the gown looked on her. Her eyes then trailed to her abdomen.

Zoey shrugged, "Why can't I just look thin! For one night" she said in frustration.  
"You look stunning Zo!" Quinn said reassuring Zoey.  
"Zoey, feeling self conscious about that" Lola said while pointing to Zoey's stomach, "isn't going to get you anywhere. Just be confident and no one will think anything of it. Trust me."

Zoey thought about what Lola said and then hugged the two for putting her in a better mood. She was set on attending prom and having a great time.

* * *

"Okay, what do you think? Am I prom ready?" Quinn asked.  
"Yeah... but don't you think that dress is a little too sexy for your date... Dustin?" Lola answered, mocking Quinn.  
"Dustin's... very mature for his age" Quinn replied.  
"Yeah, I hear his bedtime got moved up to _8:15_." Lola said sarcastically.

Dustin presented Quinn with a corsage and Vince fastened Lola's corsage around her wrist. Dustin and Quinn headed to prom while Lola and Vince headed to Vaccaro's to eat.

* * *

Michael was thrilled to learn how to drive his new stick shift car, because he was able to drive Lisa to prom. On the other hand, Logan unhappily walked Stacy to prom as she rambled on about cotton swabs.

James held out his arm to Zoey, and the two walked in between two lit tiki torches that marked the entrance to prom. Immediately Zoey felt hundreds of eyes turn her direction. _Confidence_ Zoey thought to herself as James looked at Zoey and gave her a reassuring smile. Everyone continued to look, but Zoey stopped caring.

* * *

Everyone was on the dance floor having a great time, except for Lola and Vince who were nowhere to be found.

"You smell so good, like cinnamon sticks." Stacy said to Logan as the two danced.  
"Uh. Thanks" Logan replied.  
**"**Let's see if your lips taste like cinnamon sticks," Stacy said as she kissed Logan against his will. "What's wrong?"  
"I DON'T WANNA KISS YOU" Logan said loudly.  
"Why wouldn't you wanna kiss me? My lips are moist" Stacey replied.  
"BECAUSE I LOVE QUINN" Logan shouted so that everyone could hear.  
"You love Quinn?"  
"That's right" Logan answered.

At this point everyone at the dance, including Quinn was listening.

"I love Quinn Pensky!" Logan said, looking at Quinn.  
"And I love Logan Reese!" Quinn said as she faced Logan and smiled.  
"You used me?" Dustin asked.

Dustin stormed off and Logan and Quinn ran into each other and kissed.

"What just happened?" Zoey asked James.  
"Not sure" James said as he laughed in disbelief.  
"At least the attention is off of us now" Zoey giggled as she and James continued to dance.

Lola and Vince finally arrived, just in time for the closing song.

"We missed prom!" Lola said disappointedly.  
"It's not over yet!" Vince replied as he pulled Lola onto the dance floor.  
"Where have you two been?" Michael asked while dancing with Lisa.  
"Long story" Vince replied as he returned his attention to Lola.

Michael shrugged his shoulders and continued dancing with Lisa.

"This is one of the last nights that I'll be able to just have fun and not worry about anything," Zoey said sadly to James.  
"Well then we better make it good!" James replied with a smile.

Zoey rested her head on James' shoulder, trying to forget everything that she had ahead of her. All she wanted to focus on was prom, because after all, it's only her junior year.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry that its taken me a while to post this chapter. My computer has been acting up a lot lately but I finally got it to work, so enjoy! This is where the drama starts to happen! Review what you think. Last chance to pick gender and baby names! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't I know how to throw an awesome party?" Logan shouted to everyone in the room as he raised his drink. Everyone raised their cups in unison and cheered.

The entire boys dorm was full of students celebrating the end of their final exams week.

"I don't want school to end!" Quinn moped in the corner.

Lola rolled her eyes at Quinn's remark.

"Where's Zoey at?" Michael asked James.  
"Back at her dorm watching a movie with Dustin. She didn't want to come because of the baby and all" James replied.  
"Slow down buddy" Logan walked up and attempted to pull the drink out of James' hand, "That's like your fifth!"

James chugged it and then placed his empty cup in Logan's hand and walked off.

"Next year is gonna suck…first Chase leaves and now Zoey will too. She told me that she 's planning on moving back home with her parents and finishing senior year online because of the baby," Michael said to Logan.  
"The whole situation sucks for Zoey. James doesn't have half of the responsibility that she has, she has to spend her senior year stuck at home while he parties" Logan replied.

Michael nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm headed to our room. Lisa's parents are coming into town tomorrow morning and were all going to lunch when they get here, so I need some sleep." Michael said.  
"Alright man see ya later" Logan replied.

* * *

Michael made it to his room, and he was shocked as to what he walked into; James was on his bed making out with a girl. And it wasn't just any girl; it was Lisa.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Michael shouted while pulling James off of Lisa and punching him in the face.  
"Wait Michael I can explain!" Lisa exclaimed.  
"Nothing happened, I swear!" James announced.  
"Don't tell me nothing happened! You're in here alone, all over my girlfriend!" Michael said still throwing punches at James.  
"Just clam down Michael!" Lisa begged.

* * *

"Michael please let me explain!" Lisa asked as she followed Michael around campus the next day.  
"I love you Lisa! Do you know that?" Michael said angrily, "How could you hurt me like that?"  
"And I love you Michael! I had too much to drink and so did he; I wasn't thinking straight! …Please give me another chance!" she cried.  
"I don't know if I can trust you anymore, Lisa" Michael kept walking, leaving Lisa behind.

* * *

"What happened between Michael and Lisa?" Zoey asked, "Quinn and Lola told me that they broke up at the party!"

Logan paused knowing the truth, "You might want to ask James about that"

"James?" Zoey asked.  
"Hey beautiful" James walked over and Logan walked off.  
"Hey" she said giving James a kiss, "Whoa! What happened to your face James?"  
"I… fell down the stairs" James lied.  
"Aww poor baby!" Zoey frowned.  
"Yeah but ill live… let me walk you to your dorm?" James grinned, trying to change the subject.

She nodded and the two started walking, but she couldn't help but wonder what Logan meant in their previous conversation.

* * *

Michael slid down the side of the school building and let his head hang down. He was so upset ever since the party, and he wasn't sure whether he could trust Lisa again.

"Hey Michael" Zoey said sympathetically as she sat down next to him, "How are you holding up?"  
"Better than I thought you would be" he replied.  
"What are you talking about?" Zoey wondered.  
"You don't know why me and Lisa broke up?" Michael asked.  
"No…?" she replied, puzzled.  
"He didn't tell you?" Michael asked.  
"Tell me what?" Zoey asked raising her voice, "What does everyone know that I don't?"  
"At the party…I walked in on James…making out with Lisa" Michael said hesitantly.

Zoey looked at Michael, puzzled at what he had just said.

"You didn't see his face?" Michael asked.  
"He fell down the stairs…" Zoey replied.  
"No, I beat the crap out of him" Michael said furiously.  
"…Oh my gosh" Zoey cried.

The two just sat there contemplating the situation.

* * *

Zoey stormed into James' dorm room where he was typing on his computer.

James, excited to see Zoey said, "Hey Zo! I just emailed my parents and they're on their way out here! I thought that maybe we could all go out to dinner so that they can finally meet you!" James, noticing Zoey's expression, then said, "What's wrong?"

"I heard about what happened at the party," Zoey said furiously.  
James' face went blank, "Look Zo, let me explain-"  
"Explain what? That you made out with my friend's girlfriend? That you lied to me about it?" Zoey shouted.  
"We had too much to drink, it meant nothing! I mean thats what happened between _us_..." James replied.  
"Save it! And yes, we were in that situation but now you need to grow up because you're about to be a father. If it meant nothing then why did you lie to me about it? You should've told me, not Michael! And if you really mean that, then it wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Zoey exclaimed.  
"Zo" James said inching towards Zoey rubbing her arms, "I'm sorry, you know how much I care about you and this baby."  
Zoey pulled out of his grip, "Maybe you should've thought about that before you were with Lisa… I can't trust you James. Not right now… I need time," she said, tasting the saltiness of her tears with every word.

"Zoey, please don't cut me out of your life, don't do this to me!" James begged.

Zoey shook her head and walked out of his dorm room. James threw his pillow at the door. With a hand on his hip and the other covering his face, he thought about how badly he screwed up.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate all the messages you all send me! So please continue to review or message me and most of all READ! So enjoy!**

* * *

"And look at the cake! Isn't it great, Zo?" Lola exclaimed, pointing to the cake that was shaped like a teddy bear.

Lola, Quinn, Michael, Logan, and some of Zoey's family flew out to Zoey's for the baby shower that Lola was throwing.

"Lola, this is great, thank you for doing this!" Zoey hugged Lola gratefully.  
"I can barely get my arms around your waist!" Lola pointed out.  
"Yep, I'm 8 months along. Crazy to think that in less than a month I'm gonna be a mom" Zoey replied.

Everyone in the room was eating and chatting to one another, except Logan who sat awkwardly in the corner next to Michael.

"I'm in a room with a ton of Zoey's hundred year old relatives," Logan said, playing with his food in boredom, "Why did Quinn make me come?"  
"We needed someone to pay for the airline tickets" Michael snickered.

Logan glared at Michael and Michael laughed in response. Lola then lead everyone in games such as guess what candy bar is in the diaper. Logan and Michael tried to smash the candy bars in each other's faces, but Quinn gave them a stern look for acting like children on an event that Lola put so much work into. Everyone then gathered and watched Zoey open presents. Once finished, she thanked Lola publicly for throwing her the amazing baby shower and told everyone to continue to visit with each other and have a great time.

"Do you want to see the baby room?" Zoey asked her friends.

Michael, Logan, Quinn and Lola nodded and followed Zoey up her stairs and into a yellow painted room decorated with stuffed animals and baby supplies.

"I went baby shopping with my mom and Dustin" Zoey said cheerfully, "I'm getting really anxious about everything now that I don't have much time until the baby is born. Mostly about James…we haven't talked since our fight at the end of school. He occasionally sends me an email and tries to call but I can't bring myself to respond. I don't even know what to say…"  
"You should talk to him Zo, I mean if you still want him to be involved in the baby's life then you need to stop shutting him out" Quinn consoled Zoey.

Zoey knew in the back of her mind that Quinn was right, but she still couldn't bring herself to admit it.

They rejoined the party downstairs, and Quinn stole Logan away from Michael's company. Zoey sat down next to Michael, who was on his phone, texting with a smile.

"I haven't seen you this happy since…" Zoey trailed off remembering his breakup with Lisa.  
"I know…but I'm myself again. Uh, Lisa and I got back together," he said smiling.  
"…Really?" Zoey said, shocked.  
"Yeah, I mean she hurt me…real bad. But I love her, and everyone deserves a second chance" he replied, "Have you talked to James since…"

Zoey nodded her head no.

"Oh" Michael responded, "Are you ever going to talk to him? You've got to at some point" he said making eye contact with Zoey's baby belly.  
"I know, I know," said Zoey.  
"Everyone deserves a second chance," Michael said again, emphasizing every word. They made eye contact for a few seconds and he gave her a reassuring smile, then he stood up and walked off, leaving Zoey to think.

* * *

The phone rang twice before the other line picked up.

"Hello?" said James, in disbelief that he was receiving a phone call from Zoey.  
"Hi James" Zoey said nervously, "How have you been?"  
"How are _you_? How's the baby?" James redirected Zoey's question.  
"I'm fine- _were _fine" she answered, "I'm due in a month, and I want to make plans for you to come out and stay in Orange County so that you can be here when I have the baby. I mean only if you want too" she bit her lip nervously.  
Without even blinking James responded, "Of course I want to be there!"  
"Good" Zoey responded.  
"Maybe I can drive down this weekend and we can have dinner together," James suggested, "I mean we haven't even discussed baby names yet."  
Zoey paused for a moment, "That would be great" she smiled.

* * *

Zoey walked into the pizzeria, with butterflies in her stomach. She spotted James sitting at a table, and the two made eye contact. He smiled and stood up, and pulled out a chair for Zoey to sit on. Zoey expected their time together to be filled with small talk and awkward pauses, but they spent the whole evening catching up on the past month of their lives.

"So we need to talk baby names," James said, "Have you thought of any that you like?"  
Zoey nodded, "For a girl, I like the name Nicole, and for a boy I like the name Ryker."  
James smiled, "I like Declan or Chad for a boy and Krista for a girl."  
"Hmm…how about Krista Nicole if it's a girl and Declan Ryker if it's a boy?" Zoey asked.  
"How about Chad Ryker, it has a better ring to it" James grinned.

Zoey nodded in agreement and the two smiled. She wasn't sure where their relationship stood, but she knew that she wanted trust him again; she knew that she _could_ trust him again.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen with Zoey and James? Keep looking for when I post the next chapter and make sure to read! Thank you again for the support. You're the reason why I continued this story, so thank you! Have a good one :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lola stayed in town with Zoey so that they could spend time together before Zoey was going to be busy with the baby. They were out to dinner and Zoey couldn't keep the good news from Lola anymore.

"Lola, umm- I called James," she said happily.  
"You did? What happened?" Lola exclaimed.  
"We had dinner, and we decided on baby names" Zoey smiled, "Krista Nicole for a girl and Chad Ryker for a boy."  
"Oh my gosh those are adorable!" Lola replied, "So wait, are you and James back together or…?"  
"I'm not sure-" Zoey paused.  
"What's wrong Zo?" Lola asked concerned.  
"I think my water just broke" Zoey shrieked.

* * *

Zoey and Lola rushed into the hospital where Zoey was told to sit in a wheelchair and was pushed into a hospital room.

"I called James and he said he was on his way," said Lola.  
"Okay, thank you Lola" Zoey replied nervously.  
"Zo, it's gonna be okay; you're going to finally meet your baby" Lola grinned.

Zoey smiled in return.

"Zo! I'm sorry, I got here as fast as I could" James walked in and kissed Zoey's forehead.  
"I'm just glad that you're here!" Zoey replied.  
"How are you doing?" he asked, crouching down by her bedside, and stroking her cheek.  
"I'm fine now that you're here" Zoey answered.

* * *

"It's time to meet that baby!" the doctor said, "Now when I tell you to push, you have to keep pushing for 10 seconds."

Zoey nodded her head.

"Push!" the doctor started counting to 10, "Beautiful! Another few pushes like that, okay? Time to push again!" he coaxed.

Zoey screamed and clenched James' hand. The room then filled with the sound of crying, and Zoey looked at James in awe of the sound.

"You did it! You did it" James sobbed, kissing Zoey.  
"Congratulations on your baby girl!" the doctor chimed in.

Once he cleaned off the baby, the doctor swaddled her in a blanket and laid her in Zoey's arms.

"She's beautiful" Zoey cried in happiness, "She has your nose, James."  
"And your eyes" James looked at her in awe.

* * *

Zoey's parents, Dustin and Lola were finally allowed to come into the room and they all instantly fell in love with little Krista. They took turns holding her and discussed which of her facial features looked like Zoey and which looked like James. Zoey remained in bed and James was sitting in a chair that was pulled up next to her.

"My little Krista Nicole Garrett" Zoey admired her from across the room.  
"She's having my last name?" James grinned with happiness.  
"Of course" Zoey smiled back.  
James took a deep breath, "And maybe you will too." He got down on one knee and pulled a little black box from his pocket, "Zoey Brooks, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up to you every morning. I want to be a good good father to Krista, and a good husband to you. Will you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"  
Zoey paused in shock before answering, "Yes!"

Everyone in the room clapped and as James slid the ring onto her finger and they kissed. James placed his hand on her cheek and Zoey stared deeply into his eyes. This was their new life, and they were more than ready to live it.

* * *

**This is the last chapter of the series. I've had such a great time writing this story and I have really grown as a writer. Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the ending! Review what you thought!**


	10. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Are you interested in me writing a sequel to this story? Review and let me know. I wan't a big follow up in order to write a sequel so let me know somehow. Thanks! :)**


	11. Authors Note - Sequel News!

**A/N: I am writing a sequel to this story, and it will be called "Tying Up Loose Ends to Find Yourself In Knots". Be expecting a very important character to join the story! They won't join right away but have patience :) I have published the first chapter of it so make sure to look for it! :)**


End file.
